


The Future Starts With You!

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Portal (Video Game), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Jim wished he had heeded Bones' warnings and simply turned back. Now they're stuck with no information and a robot who wants them to complete tests (aka she's trying to kill them). </p><p>Eventual McKirk, eventually Uhura and Pavel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Starts With You!

**Author's Note:**

> I was very sad that there's no Portal crossover fic, because I can't stop imagining Jim bouncing around off of blue gel and Bones looking annoyed about it. Also, Scotty getting a technical boner at the construction and engineering of Aperture, and Spock having conversations with GLaDOS.

One away team of four people; it seemed like it would be enough.

The small shack looked as if it had been abandoned for years, rusted with a “DO NOT ENTER” sign, but they had received a distress call from this location.

“Getting anything from this, Spock?” Jim asked, never taking his eyes off the door.

“No, captain. It almost seems like my tricorder is being jammed from a signal coming from within.”

“Jim, we shouldn’t go in there,” Bones cautioned, grabbing Jim’s arm as a warning.

“Non-sense, Bones. Distress signal; we check it out. If it’s a false alarm, we leave. If not, we help and then we leave. Either way, we go check.” Jim yanked open the door, drawing his phaser automatically.

In front of them stood a single elevator shaft with an empty car waiting.

Something in the back of his head told Jim to listen to Bones for once and leave this place, but his curiosity was thoroughly piqued now. He stepped into the car, then motioned for the others to follow when he was sure it would hold his weight. Bones looked uncomfortable at the enclosed space, so Jim slid a hand to his lower back, rubbing small circles to calm him. It didn’t look like it was helping much, but Bones did stop breathing so quickly. Jim gave him a reassuring smile and hit the elevator button.

The machine creaked and groaned as they were taken below, darkness enveloping them while glimpses of machinery flew by.

“Any idea what those are, Scotty?”

Scotty squinted as another glimpse flew by, then shook his head. “No sir, I can’t say that I do. Never seen anything like it…” He sounded like he wanted to add something further, but lost his train of thought when they stopped moving. The door slid open, exposing them to a chamber of sorts, metallic and round.

“Phasers on stun,” Kirk said quietly, leading them out. The place was empty, save for some rubble and a part of the ceiling hanging down. In front of them was a monitor on the wall, covered in static.

“Hello?” Jim called, jumping when he heard a British voice reply, “Oh good, you’re here! I’m Wheatley, and you are…?”

They all snapped their heads around, looking for the source, but only found the screen lit up with a round…sphere with a blue light coming from it.

“I’m Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We received a distress call from this location at 0900 hours. What is the state of your emergency?”

“Oh it’s no real emergency. Except…I’m kind of trapped in orbit around the planet and am trying to get back into the facility you currently are at.”

“And you need our help because why?”

“Because that place is being run by a madwoman! She tried to kill me and poor Chell, wherever she is.”

“Who is Chell?”

“She’s the lady who was here before, who destroyed her…and me, for that matter.”

Jim lowered his weapon and turned to his team. “Any of this making any sense?”

“It sounds like we should leave,” Bones hissed. “We’re not supposed to interfere. He could be exiled from this place.”

“I agree, captain. The prime directive states – “ Spock started.

“Yeah, the prime directive. Anyways, let’s listen to what he has to say first, and then we’ll go.” Jim smiled, turning back to face the screen. “Okay, who runs this place?”

“GLaDOS. She’s in charge of everything around here, she led the massacre against those poor, weak humans who didn’t know any better, and then she tried to kill Chell for trying to escape – twice!”

“And she shot you into space. Why?”

“Erm, kind of fuzzy on the details, but – “

“What’s going on here?” A woman’s voice came from the ceiling as a large rig descended. The blue sphere on the screen began sputtering nervously, and his connection was cut off.

Jim swallowed, finally feeling a sense of dread come over him. They shouldn’t have come.

“Whatever that little rat was telling you to do…don’t.” The rig seemed to narrow its eyes, as the voice continued, “He tried to kill me and the girl, so I shot him into space. He’s better off there, harming no one, not getting on my nerves by trying to overthrow me…”

“Are you the one called GLaDOS?” Jim asked, trying to hide all signs of nervousness.

“I am. And I see he fetched some live test subjects for me. Good. You all can get dressed and begin. I’ve never had men before; hopefully you all won’t look incompetent in the shadow of Chell.”

“Okay, seriously, who is Chell and where is she?” Scotty snapped, confused and a little more than annoyed that machinery was being so cheeky.

The large, head of the rig leaned down, eyeing Scotty suspiciously. “It doesn’t matter. She’s probably dead by now. She spent her entire life in this facility; she has no idea how to survive on her own.”

Bones holds Scotty back, glaring up at the large robot. “You listen here: let us go and we’ll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing.”

The ground beneath them began to tremble, and a side panel across the room swung open. “I don’t think so. It’s been so long since I’ve had live test subjects, and you all look healthy and athletic. Hopefully you aren’t as dumb as you look.” A large robotic arm descended from the ceiling, reaching for them. Immediately, they began to fire on it, taking carefully aimed shots in hopes of deterring the machine, but it was futile. They were swept up in a firm grip, then shoved into the panel, putting them on a narrow, metal railway.

“If you stop misbehaving, maybe I’ll let you even have long fall boots.”

Jim signaled Spock, who seemed to be five steps ahead as usual. “I’m sorry, captain, but we’re too far underground to reach the Enterprise. These walls are thick and we’re a couple miles down.”

“Not good enough. Scotty?”

Scotty shrugged. “Unless you expect me to build some weapons out of scrap parts I find lying around, I can’t help ya. She seems built to last against time and destruction.”

Jim glanced at Bones, making sure he was still stable, and let his shoulders relax when he realized Bones was just grumpier than usual and not panicky.

“Right. Then the only way out of here is forward,” Jim said. He led them along the path, carefully examining their surroundings as they went. The entire facility seemed run by machines, with no humans in sight. Boxes, spheres, and small three-legged robots littered the area, flying through large tubes that ran parallel to the catwalk. Below, nothing for miles. Jim swallowed and made a mental note to not look down again.

And then Bones’ hand appeared on his shoulder, and when Jim looked up, his brow was no longer furrowed.

“Don’t beat yourself up too much over this, kid,” Bones reassured him, and Jim smiled.

“I won’t give it a second thought once we’re out of here.”

At the end of the catwalk was another platform with a yellow checkmark over the door. Next to the door were some orange jumpsuits and strange, black and white boots. They headed over cautiously, expecting another visit from GLaDOS or even Wheatley at this point. Anyone would be better than the silence and the hum of machinery, even for Scotty, who didn’t recognize any of the technology he was surrounded by.

“Should we dress accordingly, captain?” Spock asked, holding up a boot. “These boots are built for redirecting shock around your body, but they would make running and jumping very difficult.”

“Something tells me we’re going to need them. Did you see the drop beneath our feet as we came over here? If these are the only thing keeping our bones from shattering, we’d best put them on.”

Spock nodded curtly, and began to undress. They silently prepared themselves, feeling the unease settling into their stomachs one by one as the gravity of the situation fell around them. They were really going to participate in tests, and they didn’t even know if they were part of the control group or not.

“Oh good, you’re ready,” GLaDOS’ voice came from hidden speakers. A small table popped up, presenting each with an oddly shaped, long, white gun.

“These are quantum tunneling devices,” she explained, and Scotty perked up immediately.

“Quantum tunneling? But that means you created a way to travel distances in the same space and plane!”

“Well, I didn’t exactly come up with it. Some scientists, all dead now, figured out the specifics. I Just run the place.”

“And killed everyone,” Bones grumbled.

“Yes, that too. Look, it would be fun playing ‘Catch up 40 Years of Aperture History’ with you all, but those tests won’t solve themselves. Head through that door and get in the elevator, two of you.”

“Two?” Jim asked. “We don’t split up.”

“What is this, a pajama party? You either split up or I will literally split you all in halves.”

Something about the tone of her voice made Jim stop resisting. He knew he needed to go with Bones, because he was the only person who could help Bones remain calm at a time like this. Besides, they were all highly ranked officers; it would be no big deal.

“Spock and Scotty, you two head in first. Keep your communicators on and an eye out.”

They nodded their acquiescence and grabbed two of the devices off the table. “See ya on the surface, captain,” Scotty saluted, bouncing awkwardly in the new boots.

“I will report in regularly, captain. Take care, doctor,” Spock nodded, and resisted commenting on how pale and clammy their CMO appeared just then.

“Don’t worry, Bones,” Jim whispered in his ear. “We’re gonna make it out, and then you can yell at me all you want about this.”

“That’s assuming we don’t die first,” Bones grumbled. He snatched a device off the table and strapped it to his arm. “Is this a gun? I don’t understand – “

He accidentally fired, and a dark blue spark hit the wall in front of them. Jim looked at his own curiously, then fired at the ground. An opaque hole formed, and curiously, Jim fired again at another spot on the ground. Suddenly, they both opened, and Jim stuck a foot into the first hole. He yelped, and jumped back when he saw his own foot come through the other hole.

“What is this?” He asked to the ceiling, still unsure of where GLaDOS was.

“That would be a portal. You’re going to get to know them pretty well soon,” she explained. “Now get in the elevator. Your friends are already half-way through their first chamber.”

“Chambers?” Jim began, but he held his tongue and grabbed Bones, dragging them through the door.

They had to get out of there, and fast.


End file.
